ESA SOY YO
by Elizabet Hurt
Summary: hola lectores les traigo otra vez las historia ESA SOY YO, la cual edite ya que algunas personas decían que mi forma de escribir no era la correcta y no les gusta. Trate de acoplar mi historia según las reglas. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**ESA SOY YO**

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

**Capitulo 1: Tan obscura y temible muerte**

Una hermosa joven de cabellera negro azulado y ojos marrones se encontraba sumida en una profunda oscuridad de la cual no podría salir a pesar de a verlo intentado sin descanso.** ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi?-** pensaba la joven miko mientras se sentaba y agarraba sus rodillas. **¿En donde estoy? ¿Por que no puedo salir? ¿Estaré muerta?-** se preguntaba una y mil veces sin encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Kagome empezó a recordar los últimos sucesos de ese día:

Era un hermoso día de primavera y nos encontrábamos con Sango descansando tranquilamente bajo un frondoso árbol, mientras veíamos como Inuyasha y Shippo se peleaban por la comida, y el pobre Monje miroku trataba de separarlos sin existo.

-No deberíamos ir a ayudar a Miroku-dijo sango y yo asentí

-Creo que tienes razón-dije- Inuyasha-grite y el soltó a Shippo con terror reflejado en su rostro

-No Kagome por favor no digas…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que con un solo "abajo" mió el termino con la cara pegada al suelo

-No vuelvas a molestar al pobre de Shippo-dije enojada

-Gracias Kagomecita- dijo el pobre Shippo mientras me abrazaba

-Monje miroku esta bien-dijo preocupada sango, ya que mientras trataba de separar a Inuyasha de Shippo termino estampado contra un árbol

-Si Sangito- dijo mientras tocaba donde no debía y Sango le propinaba una cachetada que resonó por todo el bosque

-Monje pervertido-Grito Sango

Todos nos empezamos a reír de la cara que el monje había puesto, hasta que nuestra alegría se vio frustrada al sentir la presencia de Naraku. Hacia ya casi un mes desde el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvimos contra el, así que al sentir su presencia no dudamos ni un minuto en ir a su encuentro. Lo que nosotros no sabíamos es que todo esto era una trampa del Hanyou maldito.

Al llegar al lugar donde su presencia se sentía más potente nos encontramos con Kogan y kikyo los cuales peleaban contra las extensiones de Naraku. El nos observo a cada uno de nosotros con su macabra sonrisa de siempre, para luego detenerse en Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha veo que as llegado-dice naraku riendo malvadamente

-Peleemos naraku o viniste a hablar-dijo enojado Inuyasha

-Por que no mejor jugamos a un juego Inuyasha-dijo naraku mientras una de sus tentáculos agarraban a Kikyo y otra a mi- elige a cual de las dos salvaras, a tu amada Kikyo-dice mientras la levanta mas- o a su reencarnación

-Déjalas ir-gritaron Todos

-Si hago eso en donde quedaría la diversión -dice mientras lanzaba una carcajada- elige o si no las dos morirán.

Inuyasha estaba muy nervio, miraba a kikyo y luego a mi, mientras todos los otros trataban de llegar a donde estábamos nosotros y así tratar de liberarnos pero naraku mandaba mas demonios con los cuales tenían que luchar.

-Inuyasha no te atrevas a dejar que kagome muera-grita sango desesperada mientras luchaba con kohaku

-Vamos Inuyasha a cual de las dos mikos eliges-dijo naraku

-Que pasara con la que no elija-dijo Inu

-Eso ya no es asunto tuyo así que elige-Grito- O las matare a las dos

Cuando Inuyasha me miro a los ojos vi que me pedía disculpas y en ese momento supe que elegiría a kikyo. Lo único que rogaba era un milagro.

-Kikyo-dijo Inu bajando la cabeza

-No-Gritaron todos mis amigos mientras trataban de llegar a mi pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que en el momento en que Inuyasha pronuncio esas palabras naraku soltó a kikyo y me atravesó con sus tentáculos el vientre. Lo único que en ese momento podía sentir era un dolor muy profundo, el cual me estaba arrebatando la vida. Mientras que inuyasha trataba de atacar a naraku y mis amigos gritaban, lo único que pude ver antes de caer en el rió el cual pasaba bajo el risco fue una melena plateada que se abría camino hacia donde me encontraba.

-Te Amo-susurre lo suficientemente alto para que el pueda oírme y caí sin mas en el rió, y en una profunda oscuridad.

Y era por esa razón es que ahora me encontraba atrapada en ese lugar donde ya todo ese sufrimiento no existía, el ya no podría hacerle daño nunca mas.

El recuerdo de la primera de tantas noche en la cual todo había cambiado para mi llego a mi mente, igual que la ultima vez que estuve en sus brazos unos días antes de que todo aquello pasara y nos separara.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les allá gustado mi primera historia, comenten…


	2. Chapter 2

Esa soy yo

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

**Chapter 2:****Una dolorosa pero a la vez mágica noche**

Era de noche e Inuyasha hacia más de media hora que había salido a vigilar los alrededores ya que habíamos sentido la presencia de algunos demonios menores.

-Kagome no vas a comer- me pregunto shippo al ver que no había tocado mi comida

-Es verdad kagome ni siquiera has tocado tu comida-dijo sango algo preocupada

-Que es lo que le pasa señorita kagome- dijo miroku

-Es que no tengo hambre chicos-dije- además estoy preocupada ya que Inuyasha se fue hace media hora y no a vuelto

-Tranquila kagome inuyasha sabe cuidarse solo no le pasara nada-dijo sango

Yo me tranquilice un poco y empecé a comer, hasta que entre los árboles visualice a una de las serpientes cazadoras de kikyo, así que me levante mi lugar dejando la comida el suelo y me encamine al bosque.

-Kagome a donde vas -pregunto sango

-Iré a ver algo ahora vuelvo-dije y sin esperar a que responda me adentre al bosque siguiendo a las serpientes de kikyo.

Nunca en mi vida imagine que me arrepentiría tanto ser tan curiosa e impulsiva.

La escena que tenia frente a mi me destrozó el corazón en mil pedazos. Inuyasha se encontraba haciendo el amor con kikyo, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas al ver a mí amado hanyou amando a ese saco de huesos. Mis piernas estaban paralizadas pero escuchar sus gemidos y las palabras de amor que le decía Inuyasha a kikyo me hicieron reaccionar. Corrí como nunca antes en mí vida lo había hecho, hasta que tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Mi pie me dolía a horrores y no podía mantenerme en pie así que me quede tumbada en césped escuchando como se acercaban mis verdugos ya que no había traído nada con lo cual defenderme y esos demonios ya se me estaban abalanzando encima. Cerré los ojos esperando a que esto terminara rápido y así dejar de sufrir por un hombre que jamás me amo o amaría, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-Tan cobarde eres que te dejaras matar por unos simples demonios de bajo nivel, ya que el idiota de mi hermano no te ama-dijo una voz fría que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.

-Y eso que le podría importar a un lord como usted-dije fría y eso me sorprendió, ya que yo no era así- seria una asquerosa humana menos en el mundo no cree Sesshômaru

-En eso tienes razón-dijo el mientras yo abría los ojos y me sentaba sorprendida de que el me diera la razón a mi, una humana- pero lo que no aceptaría es que una humana diera su vida por que el estupido de mi hermano no la ama

-Y quien dice que yo quise dar mi vida por eso-dije a la defensiva mientras me levantaba

-Te vi presenciando esa asquerosa escena mientras llorabas y no es difícil sacar conclusiones después de eso- dijo sarcástico- siempre llorando por un idiota que no te quiere no te cansas de eso- pregunto con su tono frió de siempre, pero al mirar sus ojos podías ver un pequeño brillo de curiosidad.

-Y tú no te cansas de meterte en la vida de los demás-dije desafiante, y en menos de un segundo me encontraba aprisionada contra un árbol con su mano en mi cuello

-Fíjate como me hablas humana-dijo mientras apretaba mas su agarre en mi cuello

-Y tu deja de seguirme-dije entrecortada mente- te eh sentido veces anteriores cerca de mi y no se porque lo haces, pero igual gracias- le di una sonrisa sincera

-Como sabes-dijo pero lo interrumpí

-Como se que tu estas cerca-pregunte y el asintió todavía sorprendido- Sesshômaru podría reconocer tu aura en cualquier lugar del mundo mientras que estés a unos diez metros a la redonda. Gracias por siempre salvarme cuando lo necesito-dije mientras salía de su agarre y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos sessh- dije para luego irme otra vez para el campamento seguida de cerca por Sesshômaru que cuando se aseguro de que estuviera a salvo se alejo.

Esa fue la primera de las tantas noches en las que nos veíamos a escondidas cuando Inuyasha se iba a "vigilar" los alrededores, aunque no hubiéramos sentido ningún demonio cerca. Ese era uno de sus tantos pretextos que utilizaba para poder encontrarse con kikyo y que nosotros no lo supiéramos. Pero yo no era tonta sabia que el la veía, pero con el paso de las semanas eso dejo de dolerme. Además ahora en mis sueños empezaron a aparecer unos hermosos ojos dorados pero ellos ya no eran los de Inuyasha sino los de Sesshômaru. Sango me veía extraña ya que cuando el empezó a aparecer en mis sueños deje de ir en la espalda de Inuyasha, para montar en kirara. Además en las noches decía algún pretexto para poder verlo y dormir en sus brazos hasta el amanecer. Y fue por esos pequeños cambios que me di cuenta que estaba perdida mente enamorada de Sesshômaru el lord de las tierras del oeste, que a pesar de ser frió en un principio se fue ablandando y abriéndose con migo, me contó su historia y lo que era ser el daiyoukai mas importante en estos tiempos.

También me empecé a acordar de la última noche en que nos vimos luego del último combate que habíamos tenido con naraku un mes atrás. Esa fue la noche mas dolorosa ya que tuve que despedí de el porque tenia que ir por un tiempo a su castillo a atender unos asuntos y a cuidar de Rin, pero también fue la noche mas maravillosa porque el me convirtió en su mujer, su hembra, su compañera eterna. Esa noche de eclipse lunar por primera vez fui suya y siempre seria suya.

Esa noche había discutido con inuyasha ya que no me dejaba ir al bosque, y yo había quedado con Sesshômaru en que veríamos el eclipsé junto, además de que el tenia algo importante que decirme.

-Tu vienes a prohibirme cosas a mi- le grite llena de furia a inuyasha

-Tu no te iras a ningún lado me escuchaste-me grito

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no- dije mientras lo empujaba

-Soy el hombre al que amas-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya basta inuyasha-dijo sango

-Eres un estupido-le dije mientras me adentraba en el bosque- yo ya no te amo inuyasha- grite- ahora ve con la muerta y déjame en paz

Sin más que decir me encamina a donde siempre nos encontrábamos con Sesshômaru y al no verlo las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi mejilla. De repente sentí que unos fuertes brazos que yo conocía demasiado me abrazaron.

-Estas llorando por el estupido de mí hermano cierto-dijo pero yo negué- dime la verdad kagome

-Esta bien estoy llorando por su culpa-dije agachando la cabeza

-Lo sigues amando- no pregunto, sino que lo afirmo mientras se separaba de mí- a veces no logro entenderte Kagome, no se lo que piensas, no se lo que sientes y por eso me irrita tanto que lloras por el estupido de inuyasha

-Sessh yo no estoy llorando porque lo ame estoy llorando por me di que fui una estupida a era al estar enamorada de un inbesil como el

-No lo se kagome todo esto es muy confuso-dijo el

\- Sesshômaru que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que desde ese día en el cual me salvaste la vida hace ya 6 meses todo lo que creía se desvaneció, que desde el momento en que me miraste con esa ternura me robaste el corazón.

-Eres muy sentimental-humana dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa que no estuve segura de a ver visto ya que el miro al cielo- ya esta comenzando

-Que cosa- dije confundida

-El eclipse-dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme- sabes que este fenómeno es muy importante para nosotros los youkai del clan Taishon

-No- dije sorprendida ya que nunca hablábamos mucho sobre eso- porque es tan importante- inquirí

-Porque cuando nosotros los del clan de la luna menguante elige marcar a su hembra cuando este fenómeno se lleva a cabo, quedamos a esa persona unidos eternamente-al terminar de decir eso el me beso con mucho amor- quiero que tu seas mi hembra, mi compañera, si tu me aceptas el lazo que se creara entre nosotros después de que te marque ya no se podrá romper, en cambio si te marcara en otro día sin eclipse nuestros lazos serian menos intensos y cualquier cosa podría romperlo. Pero esto es una decisión que tienes que tomar antes de que este fenómeno que pasa una vez cada cientos de años se acabe-dijo mientras se separaba de mí para observarme

Yo me quede observando sus hermosos ojos que habían cautivado mi corazón sin quererlo. ¿Cómo no iba a aceptarlo? El era el hombre que mas amo en el mundo, al que siempre e esperado. El al ver que yo no hacia nada se dio vuelta para irse, pero yo no iba a permitir que el amor de mi vida se fuera, así que corrí hacia el y lo bese como nunca antes lo había echo. Mi beso demostraba cuanto lo amaba y el miedo que tenia a perderlo.

-Te he dicho que te amo y que siempre mi corazón te pertenecería-dije en un susurro- siempre te elegiré a ti por encima de cualquiera tu eres mi hombre y yo soy tu mujer

-Entonces eso quiere decir que me aceptas-dijo con mucha dulzura

-Eso ni lo dudes-dije antes de besar esos hermosos labios que eran solo y únicamente míos.

Esa noche fui la mujer más dichosa del mundo ya que me entregue en cuerpo y alma al hombre que mas amaba en el universo.

pronto la seguiré besitos y gracias x leerla :)


	3. Chapter 3

Esa soy yo

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

**Capitulo 3: Desesperación y la aparición de una diosa**

En otro lugar se encontraba un youkai de mirada fría e indiferente en la búsqueda de una persona muy especial. El no podía creer que ella lo allá dejado solo, todavía se acordaba como una semana atrás había perdido todo lo que alguna vez llego amar, perdido por la mala decisión de su hermano y también por no llegar a tiempo para visitarlo. Ahora solo le quedaba buscarla para poder revivirla y así nunca mas dejarla ir.

_-Flash Back-_

Dos días antes de la terrible batalla que acabo con la vida de kagome, un hermoso youkai de mirada fría se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un árbol con su mujer, una joven sacerdotisa de largos cabellos negros azulados y mirada dulce.

-Sessh siento que en la próxima batalla que tengamos con naraku algo va a cambiar y no se que puede ser- decía kagome mientras veía la hermosa luna cuarto creciente rodeada de brillantes estrellas- solo prométeme que si algo malo llegara a pasarme nunca cambiaras, seguirás siendo así como eres

-Te lo prometo –dijo Sesshômaru dándole un beso en la frente- pero tu prométeme que nunca me dejaras solo que siempre estarás con migo

Kagome sentía que no podría cumplir esa promesa, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que su muerte estaba próxima pero no le hizo caso

\- Te lo prometo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase-dijo ella

Después de esa noche el volvió con sus protegidos y emprendió un viaje a la casa de la luna para que Rin estuviera a salvo. Pero cuando llego a donde se estaba llevando a cabo una ardua pelea contra naraku ya era demasiado tarde Kagome había sido atravesada por un tentáculo de naraku en el vientre y tirada a un risco, pero antes de caer ella lo miro a los ojos y mientras le caían lagrimas de sus ojos marrones, le dedico una ultima sonrisa y un TE AMO para luego desaparecer en el rió que pasaba bajo el risco.

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

El siguió su búsqueda por días pero no encontró el cuerpo de su amada miko.

Kagome se encontraba llorando en la profunda oscuridad cuando una resplandeciente luz azul apareció de repente segándola por unos instantes. Pero para cundo pudo ver bien se encontró en un hermoso jardín con una gran arroyo, y en frente de ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer alta, con una figura bien proporcionada, ojos verdes, largos cabellos rubios con mechones azules y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo sin mangas, con una abertura en la falta que llegaba hasta el muslo derecho y que tenia un corset con pequeñas flores de sakuras.

-Hola kagome hacía mucho tiempo te esperaba-decía con una dulce sonrisa aquella hermosa mujer

-¿Quien es usted y en donde estoy? ¿Morí? ¿Verdad?-dijo kagome

-Mi nombre es Yuzuki la diosa de la luna, estas en una dimensión que solo los dioses pueden estar mi querida y amada Kagome o mejor seria llamarte por tu verdadero nombre Sayumi-Dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella- y contestando a tu ultima pregunta se puede decir que si, que moriste en tu forma mortal o humana.

-No entiendo… como que morí en mi forma mortal-pregunto muy confundida. **¿Qué le estaba diciendo esta loca? ¿Y quien es realmente?**-pensaba Kagome

No estoy loca y soy tu madre-dijo un poco enojada ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran loca y menos su hija a la cual había extrañado mucho. Cuando vio que kagome abría la boca para hablar la interrumpió- te contare una historia que paso hace miles de años atrás, todo empezó….

Continuara…

Bueno espero y les guste, espero sus cometarios… y desde ya gracias por leerla


	4. Chapter 4

Esa soy yo

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

**Capitulo 4: Una historia y transformación**

-No estoy loca y soy tu madre-dijo un poco enojada ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran loca y menos su hija a la cual había extrañado mucho. Cuando vio que kagome abría la boca para hablar la interrumpió- te contare una historia que paso hace miles de años atrás, todo empezó… cuando en la tierra recién empezaban a parecer los primeros seres humano, ya que desde mucho antes la tierra ya era habitada por los youkai y dioses que vivían en armonía hasta que un youkai codicioso y malvado se obsesiono con mi hija, una joven diosa la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hermoso y poderoso youkai el cual la tomo como su mujer, durante años ellos vivieron en paz pero el youkai que estaba obsesionado con ella comenzó una ardua batalla en contra de esta diosa, la guerra duro un siglo, el malvado youkai fue destruido por esta hermosa diosa la cual luego cayo en un largo sueño. Ya habían pasado tres mil años desde que cayó en ese sueño largo, pero hace 18 años despertó y viajo a la tierra para nacer como una mortal. Su nombre es Sayumi y ella eres tu mi querida y amada hija-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero yo soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa kikyo-dijo kagome

-No lo ere, tu te pareces a ella porque todavía no has despertado del todo, y además de que mientras tu viajabas hacia la tierra te chocaste con las almas de kikyo, y por eso tu tienes partes de sus poderes, Sayumi solo despierta hija.

En ese momento a kagome la rodeo una luz violeta que cuando desapareció envés de estar kagome se encontraba una joven de ojos violetas, piel blanca y firme como la porcelana, una figura bien proporcionada, el cabello largo hasta la cadera de un color plateado con mechones violetas y fucsia, y una marca en la clavícula que era una estrella de 5 puntas con una luna cuarto creciente al lado, además de las marcas en las mejillas y los brazos de un color rosa. Estaba vestida con un vestido sin mangas de color beige con un corset negro y una abertura en la falda que llegaba hasta el muslo izquierdo.

-Que paso con Samuru madre?-dijo kagome mientras la abrazada- dime que estas bien por favor

-El ha estado dormido igual que tu hija, pero cuando fue a la tierra hace 8oo años nació siendo youkai, el no ha despertado todavía, pero Isao ha vuelto y la única forma de destruirlo es que encuentre y despiertes ha Samuru para que los dos puedan derrotarlo para siempre, y también eliminar la perla de Shikon que fue dejada en la tierra por la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Tienes que volver a la tierra y destruir a Isao o Naraku como lo conocen ahora en la tierra.

-Madre dime quien es Samuru, se que me empareje con un youkai, y que no podré volver a estar con el pero tengo que saber quien es para derrotar a Naraku.

-El esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas Sayumi, pero no puedo decirte quien es eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu sola.

-Pero como madre?

-Sigue a tu corazón el siempre te dirá la verdad. Ya es hora de que vuelvas a la tierra y recuerda tu marca de emparejamiento se borro en el momento en que tu cuerpo humano murió, ahora eres libre de amar a quien tu quieras, solo recuerda sigue a tu corazón y el te dirá la verdad de lo que necesitas saber. Cuídate mi niña- Yuzuki le da un beso en la frente mientras que todo empieza a desaparecer y se vuelve oscuro otra vez.

Continuara…

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo besos… espero y les haya gustado. Comenten…


	5. Chapter 5

Esa soy yo

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

Capitulo 5: Despertar

Todo había vuelto a estar a oscuras, kagome no sabia que hacer así que solo empezó a caminar hasta que vio una luz al final de toda es oscuridad, cuando llego allí y la traspaso. Abrió los ojos y se encontró dentro de una cueva en la cual había una fogata. Salio de la cueva y en la entrada se encontraba un youkai ángel de larga cabellera dorada y ojos azules, ella se sorprendió tanto al verlo hacia mas de tres mil años que no lo veía.

-Yue-dijo kagome mientras lo abrazaba- te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti mi querida princesa-dijo Yue mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte- tu madre me mando a que te cuide, cuando caíste de aquel risco ya hace un mes atrás.

-Así que tu serás mi guardián como en los viejos tiempos?-dijo y el solo asintió- era de esperarse que mi madre mandara a alguien para que me cuide.

-Ella solo quiere que no te pase nada malo Sayumi

-Creo que tienes razón. Sabes una cosa se me hace raro que me llamen Sayumi otra vez es que en los últimos años mi nombre era Kagome

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse princesa

-Si lose es solo que tardare un poco, pero me gustaría que me llamaras Kagome-le sonríe con dulzura- Además creo que ya es hora de emprender nuestra búsqueda Yue.

En otro lugar se encontraba el grupo de un hanyou de larga cabellera plateada y ropas rojas acampaban en un claro, el grupo había estado muy dividido desde que kagome había muerto en las manos de naraku por culpa de la decisión que había tomado inuyasha. Sango estaba destrozado por no haber podido salvar la vida de su mejor amiga y hermana como ella la consideraba. Estaba tan enojada con inuyasha que después de su muerte había traído a kikyo para que viaje con ellos. Shippo no había parado de llorar su querida mama estaba muerta, y Miroku estaba deprimido y enojado. Así era como se encontraba el grupo.

En otra parte el lord de las tierras del oeste estaba desesperado ya que no había encontrado su cuerpo, eso podía ser bueno y malo a la vez. Bueno porque alguien pudo haberla encontrado y ayudado, y mala porque también podía ser que otros youkai la hallan encontrado y comido.

Mientras tanto kagome seguía caminando con Yue, pero ya era de noche así que se detuvo en un claro y contemplo la luna que se encontraba en su máximo resplandor. El claro estaba cerca de unas termales así que aprovecharía para darse un baño.

-Yue puedes hacer una fogata por favor ya que nos quedaremos a descansar aquí- dijo mientras se levantaba de las raíces de un árbol en la cual se encontraba sentada.

-Esta bien kagome

-Iré a las termales que están cerca de aquí y cuando regrese tratare de cazar algo para comer.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de conseguir algo para comer tu ve y relájate.

-Muchas gracias Yue -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y se adentro en el bosque camino a las termales. Cuando llego se desnudo y se metió en las relajantes aguas.

-Esto era lo que necesitaba-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Después de un rato se puso a cantar una canción que le había enseñado su madre Naomi cuando era chica.

"Mira en tu interior, y encuentra el valor"

"Yo estaré siempre a tu alrededor"

"No me olvides, no desesperes,

Porque yo llegare a ti,

Cuando menos lo esperes"

"Eres mi ilusión y mi perdición,

Pero al final de esta canción

Tendrás mi corazón"

"Mira en tu interior,

Y allí encontraras mi amor"

"No me olvides por favor,

No desesperes, mi amor"

"Porque cuando veas todo oscuro

Yo seré tu luz y tu salvación"

"Solo te pido que me des tu corazón"

En un lugar no muy alejado de las termales se encontraba un youkai de mirada fría que escucho esa hermosa canción que tantas veces kagome había cantado mientras pensaba que nadie la escuchaba.

El se apresuro a llegar al lugar de donde procedía esa hermosa melodía, hasta que llego y se llevo la sorpresa de que no era kagome quien cantaba si no una joven youkai de largo cabellera plateada con mechones violetas y fucsias.

-Quien eres y de donde sabes esa canción

Ella se dio vuelta y se quedo helada allí parado frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que tanto amaba como humana… Sesshômaru

Continuara…

Espero y les guste subiré mas cuando pueda besos… comenten…


	6. Chapter 6

Esa soy yo

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

Capitulo 6: Encuentros indeseados

Pov Kagome

Al oír esa voz que hacia tanto tiempo no escuchaba mi corazón traicionero se acelero y mi cuerpo se congelo, no podía dejar de mirar esos penetrantes ojos dorados, tan hermosos y a la vez tan amenazadores. Tenia tantas ganas de correr y refugiarme en sus brazos en los cuales encontraba la paz, besar esos labios que tanto anhelaba tocar, pero muy dentro de mi tenia miedo ya no soy la misma que el conoció, a hora soy la princesa de la luna, una de las diosas mas poderosas que allá existido. Mi humanidad se perdió por la culpa de Naraku y mi ingenuidad se fue con ella. Ya no soy la calida, amorosa e ingenua niña que era hace un mes atrás, ahora soy fría, calculadora y con una sola meta matar al maldito de Naraku.

**Naraku aunque me robaste mi humanidad le agradezco a kami que no me hallas quitado a esta vida que llevo dentro de mi y que el amor de mi vida esta con bien.**

Pov Sessh

No podía dejar de mirar a la youkai que estaba frente a mi, su rostro tan angélica, sus ojos violetas tan penetrantes que deseaba saber todos los secretos que escondía, sus labios que me llamaban a besarlos, su figura tallada por los mismísimos dioses. **¿Pero en que estoy pensando?**

La brisa trajo hasta mi nariz su aroma a lavanda y flores silvestres, se me hacia tan conocido y a la vez tan distinto, ella olía a kagome, mi kagome, pero eso es imposible kagome había muerto y su cuerpo desaparecido, la única explicación lógica que encontraba era que la youkai que tenia enfrente se había devorado a mi mujer y así apoderado de su poder y su aroma. Con eso en mi cabeza me lance sobre ella acorralándola contra una de las rocas cerca de las termales.

-Pero que haces estas loco suéltame-grito ella mientras trataba salir de mi agarre

-Contesta a mi pregunta maldita mujer-dije enojado, mientras las imágenes de esta asquerosa youkai devorándose a mi mujer se me vinieron otra vez a la mente.

Pov Kagome

Estaba mirando sus hermosos orbes dorados y cuando pestañeo me encuentro acorralada contra una roca y una maño apretando mi cuello. Estaba desesperada el no era así, le dije que me soltara y no lo hizo.

En su mente pude ver que el pensaba que yo me había devorado a mi misma. Su agarre se hacia mas fuerte y las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-Por favor suéltame-dije con voz un poco entrecortada por la fuerza que estaba usando en el agarre- yo no me he comido a tu mujer si es lo que quieres saber Sesshômaru.

-Como sabes que eso era lo que estaba pensando-me exigió el.

-Porque puedo leer lo que piensas, si me sueltas contestare a todas las preguntas que se me este permitido responder.

El me soltó y se alejo a la orilla yo aproveche y dije un conjuro el cual era para poder vestirme ya que me encontraba desnuda, al terminar el conjuro tenia puesto un vestido negro largo con una abertura en el costado izquierdo hasta el muslo, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón rojo con un medallón de oro puro, este tenia grabado una luna y al lado de esta una estrella de 5 puntas. En mis brazos tenia brazaletes de oro con rubíes y en el cuello llevaba un medallón de oro, y por ultimo tenia una capa negra que tapaba la abertura en la espalda que tenia el vestido.

Luego de eso me senté en las raíces de un árbol y lo mire a los ojos.

-Pregunta lo que quieras saber-dije restándole importancia a la situación para que el no se de cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

En un lugar lejano se encontraba un malvado hanyou preparándose para hacerle una inesperada visita al grupo de inuyasha y también para visitar a un muy antiguo amor (obsesión) que se encontraba con el ser que más odiaba… Sesshômaru.

-Hanna, Kagura hoy aremos una visita a una muy antigua amiga mía, avísenles a sus hermanos y prepárense para partir-dijo naraku

-Si naraku- dijeron las antes de salir de la habitación y se separan para avisarles a los demás.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba naraku con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

-Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar mi hermosa Sayumi.

El grupo de inuyasha se encontraba descansando en un claro cerca de donde se encontraban Kagome y Sesshômaru, pero no los habían percibido ya que cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

**¿Qué habrá sido de ti amiga mía? ¿Abras encontrado la paz que tanto te mereces? Por culpa de inuyasha tú te fuiste de nuestro lado y ahora te encuentras con Kami-pensaba sango**

**Señorita kagome se la extraña tanto, le hace mucha falta a mi amada Sango y al pequeño Shippo. Sin usted señorita ya no es lo mismo, este grupo ya no tiene la alegría que con una sola de sus sonrisas lograba llenarnos-pensaba miroku**

**Mami te extraño, extraño cundo me defendías de los golpes del perro pulgoso, cundo me dabas cariño y me leías antes de dormir. Pero mami yo me vengare de naraku y del pulgoso de inuyasha por tu muerte te lo juro mami me haré muy fuerte-pensaba shippo**

**Ojala la maldita de mi reencarnación se encuentre bien en el infierno y que nunca vuelva. Ya que desde que murió inuyasha se a comportado raro con migo, ya que se siente culpable-pensaba kikyo **

**Desde que te fuiste de mi lado por mi culpa no e podido dejar de pensar en ti kagome, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, que kikyo solo era mi primer amor. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verte-pensaba inuyasha**

Cerca de unas termales se encontraban dos youkai teniendo una charla un poco peligrosa en ese momento, ya que se encontraban bajo la vigilancia de los lacayos de naraku.

-Ahora contesta a mis preguntas ¿Quién eres y porque sabes esa canción? ¿Cómo puedes leer la mente? ¿Cómo es que tienes el mismo aroma que mi mujer si dices que no te la comiste?

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta de cómo se la canción es porque desde que era una pequeña mi madre me la cantaba antes de dormir. Quien soy, soy muchas cosas cual te gustaría saber primero-dijo kagome para ganar tiempo ya que sentía que los estaban vigilando y que pronto aparecería naraku.

-Deja de jugar y dime de una maldita vez quien eres-dijo enojado Sessh ya que presentía que aquella youkai estaba jugando con el.

-Esta bien deja de gritar-dijo cada vez mas irritada- soy la hija de la diosa de la luna, y vine a la tierra por una misión.

-¿Que misión y porque hueles a mi mujer?

Pasaron los minutos y ella no contestaba, esto cada vez era más peligroso.

-Contesta de una vez-dijo sessh mientras la agarraba del cuello

-En este momento no te puedo contestar esas preguntas ya que desde hace un rato nos han estado vigilando los demonios de naraku y el no tardara en llegar-y en el momento en que ella termino de hablar llegaba naraku con sus extensiones y detrás de ellos venia el grupo de inuyasha.

-Maldito naraku este día será tu fin-grito inuyasha con furia

-Oh querido inuyasha y yo que venia a hacerles una visita así es como me recibes-dijo naraku con una malvada sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se gira a ver a kagome- Oh mi amada Sayumi a pasado muchos siglos desde la ultima vez que te vi y sigues igual de hermosa que la ultima vez.

-Isao a pasado mucho tiempo es cierto, gracias por los cumplidos, lastima que yo no podría decir lo mismo de ti, antes parecías todo un dios griego y ahora pareces una sapo de alcantarilla-dijo mientras se le escapaba una risita burlona, mientras que todos los otros se aguantaban para no reírse de la cara que puso ante tales palabras.

-Y tú tan insolente y arrogante como siempre. Y dime querida donde se encuentra el arrogante de tu marido-Kagome dejo de reír y ahora su rostro demostraba furia- hay perdona había olvidado que el maldito te había dejado sola, era tan arrogante y egoísta que no le importo dejarte-dijo riendo malévolamente.

Kagome ya fuera de si- No te atrevas a hablar de el madito sapo de alcantarilla, Samuru es y será mucho mas hombre que tu-grito mientras sus ojos se ponían rojo de la rabia, y en sus mejilla aprecian dos rayas fucsias y en su frente brillaba una luna curto creciente color rojo y una estrella de 5 puntas al lado.

Todos los demás estaban asombrados por el gran poder que desprendía la mujer la cual naraku había llamado Sayumi. El único que no mostraba su asombro era un youkai de mirada fría y ojos dorados.

-Pero porque te enojas así mi querida princesa si es la verdad, desde el momento en que me destruyeron o eso creyeron el te dejo sola cuando caíste en ese largo sueño. Dime en donde se encuentra ya que tanto te enorgulleces en alardear que el es el mejor.

En el momento en que ella iba a contestar aparece Yue para defender a su querida princesa de las garras de naraku, ya que este se encontraba tan cerca de ella como para poder toca su hermoso rostro y Yue no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a la mujer que tantos años había amado en secreto.

-No te atrevas a ponerle tus asquerosas y repugnantes manos encima a lady Sayumi-dijo Yue mientras la aleja del alcance de naraku ya que ella estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta.

Inuyasha no soportaba que no le prestaran atención al igual que el guapísimo de Sesshômaru.

-¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?-dijo sessh un poco celoso y no sabia porque lo estaba.

-Pues el por lo que se ve es el macho de esta hembra-dijo inuyasha mientras le restaba importancia

-Pues en realidad yo me llamo Yue y soy uno de los guardianes de la princesa Sayumi.

-Bueno ya basta de hablar nosotros no vinimos a ver como se reencuentras viejos amigos vinimos a matar a naraku-dijo inuyasha

-Pues te tengo una mala noticia inuyasha, tendrás que hacer cola ya que no eres el único que quiere deshacerse de Isao-dijo kagome que al terminar de decir esto se lanzo en contra de naraku y la batalla empezó.

Continuara…

Espero que les guste trate de hacerlo mas largo… comenten…


	7. Chapter 7

Esa soy yo

Con solo una palabra, una mísera palabra bastó para arrebatarle la vida a una hermosa y dulce joven, que con solo mirar a sus penetrantes ojos marrones podías ver que tenía un alma noble y un cariño desmesurado. Pero, ¿Si la hermosa joven de mirada angelical regresara de la muerte, tan cambiada, que ni su mejor amiga Sango podría reconocerla?

Este es mi primera historia espero y les guste

**Capitulo 7: No me dejes por favor Sesshômaru**

-Pues te tengo una mala noticia inuyasha, tendrás que hacer cola ya que no eres el único que quiere deshacerse de Isao-dijo kagome que al terminar de decir esto se lanzo en contra de naraku y la batalla empezó.

Todos empezaron a pelear, sango y miroku peleaban contra los demonios menores, inuyasha y Yue contra kagura, kagome y Sesshômaru contra naraku.

Mientras ellos estaban concentrados en derrotar a sus oponentes, en un claro alejado del campo de batalla jaken se encargaba de cuidar a la pequeña Rin la cual se encontraba montada en Ah-un, y Shippo que estaba con Kirara sentados bajo un árbol preocupados.

-Como se encontraran los chicos-dijo Shippo preocupado

-Seguro mi amo bonito ya los habrá vencido a todos-dijo jaken orgulloso.

-Sesshômaru es el mejor seguro todos están bien shippo no te preocupes-dijo rin con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón ellos estarán bien-dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

En otro lugar no muy lejano un grupo de personas se encontraba peleando contra un malvado hanyou. Kagome solo luchaba con sus garras y látigo de veneno purificador ya que creía que no era necesario utilizar sus espadas, todos los demás luchaban con armas y cuando la observaban a ella tan segura de si misma a naraku le hervía la sangre así que decidió usar uno de sus tentáculos agarrándola de la cintura.

-Maldita mosca suéltame-al decir esto se ve que un látigo verde corta el tentáculo.

-No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima de ella- sessh tenia los ojos rojos de la rabia- ya deja de jugar y pelemos-grito mientras atacaba a naraku con su espada pero este no recibía ni un solo rasguño ya que tenia una campo de energía, pero siguió atacando y siempre era lo mismo nunca podía hacerle nada.

-Sesshômaru deja de atacarlo, no le podrás hacer nada y solo lograras cansarte es eso lo que el quiere-kagome estaba desesperada ya que sabia que esto solo era una trampa mas de naraku, pero Sesshômaru no le quería hacer caso, el solo seguía atacando. De un momento a otro naraku logro lastimar muy gravemente a Sesshômaru en el estomago con uno de sus tentáculos, ya que de un momento a otro apareció Bankotsu con una Rin muy asustada, los demás habían intentado detenerlo pero sus adversarios no le daban ni un solo minuto de descanso y eso desconcentro a sessh mientras atacaba. Kagome ya no lo soporto más y decidió desenvainar sus espadas antes de que naraku le diera el golpe final a sessh.

-Yo sayumi pido tu presencia colmillo divino y colmillo celestial- dijo Kagome con los ojos rojos, y en el momento en que termino de pronunciar su nombres dos rayos uno rojo y otro dorado cayeron al costado de sus brazos. Cundo el polvo se disipo aparecieron dos hermosas espadas gemelas pero cada una tenía sus propias marcas, colmillo divino: su mango era rojo con piedras preciosas, y la hoja era de un color dorado con marcas incrustadas de color rojo. Colmillo celestial: tenia el mango de color dorado con incrustaciones en rojo, y la hoja era roja y con marcas parecidas a la otra pero estas eran doradas.

-Naraku no quería llegar a esto pero si no lo sueltas juro por mi vida que me las pagaras-dijo kagome, y sin previo aviso ataco a naraku- hiedra purificadora-grito y una ráfaga dorada salio de colmillo divino yendo directamente a naraku, ella aprovecho ese instante de distracción y se llevo a Sesshômaru hasta un árbol que estaba hay cerca, mientras naraku y sus extensiones huían. Pero antes de huir inuyasha libero a Rin de las garras de Bankotsu, sana y salva. La niña al ver a Sesshômaru herido quiso acercarse pero al ver el rostro de kagome la cual miraba a todos con suma furia, la hizo retroceder.

-Sesshômaru por favor despierte-dijo rin mientras trataba otra vez de acercarse pero esta vez kagome le gruño advirtiéndola que si se acercaba más no sabía que le podría hacer.

Kagome la cual todavía no podía recobrar el control completo de su cuerpo le dijo-Rin no te acerques o te are daño y es lo menos que quiero en este momento-dijo con voz tan fría como un témpano- ve con jaken y quédate con el.

-Y quien te crees tu para dar ordenes en este momento, aléjate de el así podremos curarlo-dijo inuyasha a lo que ella solo lo miro con odio y gruño.

-No te metas perro pulgoso-kagome gruño- ahora Rin has lo que te e pedido, yo salvare a Sesshômaru pero necesito que estés segura porque en el momento en el que el despierte me matara si se entera que estas en peligro. Y aquí no es seguro-al decir esto último miro a inuyasha

-Esta bien señorita, pero antes de irme prométame una cosa-kagome solo asintió con la cabeza para que la niña continuara- prométame que usted salvara a mi papa.

-Te lo prometo, pero ahora debes irte-sin más se dio vuelta para curar a Sesshômaru con su poder espiritual, al terminar todos los demás estaban impresionados por el poder que tenia, hasta la propia kikyo se asombro.

-Es increíble, tiene un gran poder-susurro sango

-No lo puedo creer que una youkai tenga el poder de una sacerdotisa, eso es imposible-dijo asombrado miroku

**¿Quién es esa? ¿Y por que tiene poderes de sacerdotisa?-**pensaba Kikyo

Mientras todos estaban en shock kagome aprovecho para envolver a Sesshômaru en una esfera y largase de allí, no sin antes decirle algo a Yue lo cual saco a todos de su ensoñación

-Yue ve tras Rin y cuídala porque si algo le llega a pasar a esa niña juro que yo misma con mis garras te torturare por el resto de tu vida-y sin más desapareció dejando a todos consternados

-Que fue todo eso

-Eso se lo tendrán que preguntar a ella si me disculpan tengo ordenes que seguir así que con su permiso me retiro-y sin mas que decir desapareció

En otra parte del bosque para ser mas exactos en una cueva se encontraban dos youkai uno el cual se encontraba inconciente y otra la cual estaba tan preocupada que era capas de caminar por las paredes

-Por favor Sesshômaru no me dejes-lloraba kagome- no ahora por favor, no cuando volví de la muerte y algo tan precioso crece en mí

Kagome estuvo un rato llorando hasta que se quedo dormida en su pecho. Mientras tanto en la mente de Sesshômaru:

Sesshômaru se encontraba en una inmensa oscuridad cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de la youkai que le hablaba

Voz: por favor Sesshômaru no me dejes-lloraba- no ahora por favor, no cuando volví de la muerte y algo tan precioso crece en mí

**¿Que volvió de la muerte?** Pensaba Sesshômaru **¿Quién era realmente?**

**¿Que era eso de que algo precioso crecía dentro de ella? ¿Por qué le decía que no la dejara? ¿Por qué estaba rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad?** El seguía pensando sin encontrar explicación hasta que una luz apareció en medio de toda esa oscuridad y le habla

Voz:-Si quieres respuestas para todas esas preguntas que tienes no crees que debas volver-le pregunto

-Tu que sabes-le dijo Sessh cortante- en donde me encuentro

Voz:-Estas en un lugar en el cual tu definirás si quieres regresar o no

-Quieres decir que estoy entre la vida y la muerte-dijo con ironía

Voz:-Exacto y solo tu puedes decidir que hacer, pero dime Sesshômaru tienes algo para proteger, tienes a alguien por el cual regresar-dijo la voz- contesta sabiamente y con el corazón solo así podrás regresar si eso es lo que quieres

-Tengo a Rin mi pequeña, pero ella estará bien si no regreso, la persona que mas amaba en la vida esta muerta y solo quiero estar a su lado por siempre- dijo Sessh

Voz:-Y si esa persona que tanto dices amar no estuviera muerta y en estos momentos te estuviera pidiendo que regreses que harías Sesshômaru

En ese momento la voz de la youkai se volvió a escuchar, la cual solo pedía que no la dejara que volviera con ella

-Haría cualquier cosa por volverla a ver-dijo el

Voz:-Entonces que decides Sesshômaru te arriesgarías a volver o te quedaras aquí. Contesta sabiamente porque es la única y ultima oportunidad que tienes para elegir. Pero si deseas volver tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga

-Y eso seria-dijo el

Voz:-cuando contestes lo sabrás

-Esta bien are lo que digas con tal de volver y saber si kagome esta viva-dijo

Voz:-Bueno entonces sígueme

Sin mas empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al final de la oscuridad en donde es encontraba un hermoso campo con flores por doquier, cuando Sesshômaru miro a la mujer se encontró con una alta, con figura bien proporcionada, ojos verdes, largos cabellos rubios con mechones azules y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo sin mangas, con una abertura en la falta que llegaba hasta el muslo derecho y que tenia un corset con pequeñas flores de sakuras.

-Mi nombre es Yuzuki y desde ahora yo seré tu entrenadora durante 3 años en los cual te ayudare para alcanzar el poder que tienes dentro y que puedas despertar

-Pasare tres años inconscientes-pregunto incrédulo

-No pasaras inconsciente 3 meses, ahora te contare la misma historia que le conté a mi querida hija-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-solo que omitiré algunas cosas

Y así empezó a contarle la historia que le contó a kagome solo que en ningún momento le dijo quien era en su vida mortal su hija

Espero que les haya gustado comentes besos…

Continuara…


End file.
